My Hero
by hellokaty
Summary: MY own twist on the episode "Confidence Man" from season one, when Sayid is torturing Sawyer. Will Jack just sit by and watch? S1x08 Jack/Sawyer.


_I'm a pretty recent fan of LOST, and I love this pairing, so this is a one-shot based solely off of the season one episode "Confidence Man" (S1x08)._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own LOST or any of it's characters. Unfortunately._

_-----_

"Sayid! Sayid, stop!" Jack frantically leaps out of his kneeling position towards the man, throwing his large arms around him and pulling him backwards down to the moist, earthy ground. Jack can no longer bear to hear the powerful wailing coming from the rugged blonde man sitting a few feet in front of him, shaking the branches of bamboo in a struggled attempt to break himself free of his bonds.

There is a slight pause, as Jack watches Sawyer's chest rising and falling in fast, heavy motions. He watches as Sawyer shoots him a glance with almost a sense of relief washed over his face, before he turns to the ex-soldier and speaks, "That all you got?"

Jack's stern expression is followed by a tight clench of his jaw. He has known this man for less than three weeks, and already he has such a tight grip over his most untouched emotions. _You stupid jackass_, Jack thinks to himself, as he carefully positions himself inches away from Sawyer. His rough hands grip the side of the man's bloody jaw, as the two exchange tensed and intimidating glares. Their chests rise and fall in almost synchronized motions.

"The girl is suffocating in her own body, Sawyer," Jack finally speaks with a distant echo of plea in his voice. "Just tell me, where the inhalers are." His words are spoken as more of a demand rather than a simple question, and in a tone such as if he was speaking to a child.

Jack stares into Saywer's eyes as he awaits a delayed response. He feels the blonde man shiver with laughter under his touch, before he is suddenly thrown back to the ground with the swipe of Sawyer's arm. "Sorry Doc, I don't have your precious medication." Sawyer speaks causally and arrogantly, rising from his kneeling position after breaking himself free from his ties. He straightens himself up, and glances at the two men before him, with a cocky grin painted on his face.

Jack wipes his sweaty forehead with his hand, before he rises himself up off of his back once again. As he does so, he hears a fierce mutter escape from Sayid's lips and within a couple of seconds; he witnesses the ex-soldier pin Sawyer to the ground, with a knife in hand.

Jack attempts to tackle Sayid out of his position, but he is a split second too late. A blood curdling yell erupts from Sawyer's mouth and tears through the forest, as blood pours from his upper arm. Sayid drops the knife to the ground and slowly backs away from the man writhing in pain on the ground before him, realizing what he has just done.

The doctor rushes to Sawyer's aid and wraps his hands around his gushing wound, glancing at Sayid with an expression full of anxiety and utter terror, "You cut an artery," he looks down at Sawyer, who is now currently drifting in and out of consciousness. He looks up once again, desperation glinting in his eyes, "Sayid, run to the caves, get my leather bag. Go as fast as you can." With a panic-stricken nod, the ex-soldier darts off, deep into the forest.

Jack's breathing becomes sharp and heavy as he presses against the wound. Despite how much he tries to prevent it, the thick red substance pours out over his hands. Sawyer grunts in pain underneath him, attempting to shift his body away from Jack. "Stay still, Sawyer." Jack snaps, contemplating whether or not the man is too out of it to even hear him.

The song of Sawyer's breath becomes slow and gradually fading. _Sayid, where the hell are you?_ Jack looks down at Sawyer, feeling the most helpless he could feel as a medical person in this situation. His heart pumps hard and fast inside his chest as his eyes sting. "Don't you die on me." he whispers breathlessly through gritted teeth. He suddenly becomes startled, as he feels Sawyer's free arm effortlessly pull at the collar of his shirt, bringing him down, closer to the man's face.

Their breathing collides, as Jack looks down into Sawyer's sea-green eyes. Before they each have time to even process a thought, their lips are pressed together, moving in slow, peaceful motions. Jack carefully breaks away, and stares down at the man whom was so recently just his stranger. Sawyer opens his mouth, and whispers into the air of the forest, "Why do you have to be my hero, Jack?"


End file.
